At2g02540.1/PDB
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& BEGIN /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Successfully read 2 file paths from WYRM_file_paths.txt generic_input /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/ generic_output /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/ Sequence file type = 3 Sequence type = 3 Got here 1 Got here 2 Got here 3 Sequence 1 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Sequence 2 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Got here 3 Got here 4 Read 2 amino_acid sequences from PIR Sequence file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/At2g02540-1wh5_A.pir.txt Assigned types to 310 residues in Sequence 2-02540, 0 remain unknown Assigned types to 78 residues in Sequence 1wh5_A, 232 remain unknown Successfully read 576 entries for residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Read the residue match scoring matrix /usr/local/www/html/proteins/workspace/BLOSUM62.dat Translated sequence file At2g02540-1wh5_A.pir.txt into sequence alignment. >1WH5.pdb Made from 1242 ATOM records in 1WH5.pdb GSSGSSGSSAEAGGGIRKRHRTKFTAEQKERMLALAERIGWRIQRQDDEV IQRFCQETGVPRQVLKVWLHNNKHSGPSSG Best alignment: 1WH5.pdb 13 GGGIRKRHRTKFTAEQKERMLALAERIGWRIQRQDDEVIQRFCQETGVPR 62 G +KR RTKFT EQKE+M++ AER+GW+IQRQ++ V+Q+ CQE G+ R 2-02540 218 GHNQKKRFRTKFTQEQKEKMISFAERVGWKIQRQEESVVQQLCQEIGIRR 267 1WH5.pdb 63 QVLKVWLHNNKHS 75 +VLKVW+HNNK + 2-02540 268 RVLKVWMHNNKQN 280 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 13 index1 13 path 218 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LYS 18 index1 18 path 223 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 19 index1 19 path 224 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 21 index1 21 path 226 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue THR 22 index1 22 path 227 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LYS 23 index1 23 path 228 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue PHE 24 index1 24 path 229 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue THR 25 index1 25 path 230 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 27 index1 27 path 232 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLN 28 index1 28 path 233 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LYS 29 index1 29 path 234 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 30 index1 30 path 235 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue MET 32 index1 32 path 237 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ALA 36 index1 36 path 241 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 37 index1 37 path 242 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 38 index1 38 path 243 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 40 index1 40 path 245 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue TRP 41 index1 41 path 246 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ILE 43 index1 43 path 248 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLN 44 index1 44 path 249 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 45 index1 45 path 250 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLN 46 index1 46 path 251 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue VAL 50 index1 50 path 255 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLN 52 index1 52 path 257 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue CYS 55 index1 55 path 260 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLN 56 index1 56 path 261 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLU 57 index1 57 path 262 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue GLY 59 index1 59 path 264 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ARG 62 index1 62 path 267 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue VAL 64 index1 64 path 269 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LEU 65 index1 65 path 270 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LYS 66 index1 66 path 271 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue VAL 67 index1 67 path 272 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue TRP 68 index1 68 path 273 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue HIS 70 index1 70 path 275 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASN 71 index1 71 path 276 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue ASN 72 index1 72 path 277 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted IDENTICAL residue LYS 73 index1 73 path 278 %Seq 100.00 Highlighted 38 residues for visualization Wrote PyMOL macro into file /usr/local/www/html/proteins/htdocs/results/At2g02540-1wh5_A.pir.txt.1WH5.pdb.conservation.pml The program /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues At2g02540-1wh5_A.pir.txt PIR amino_acid 1WH5.pdb A 100.0 BLOSUM62.dat completed successfully. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ END /usr/local/www/html/proteins/Compiled_Programs/WYRM/PyMOL_highlight_conserved_residues @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@